


the one where Clint isn’t going crazy

by sinequanon



Series: tiny avengers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: Clint is pretty sure that hallucinations aren’t a side effect of mind control, which means that something really weird is going on with Tony.





	the one where Clint isn’t going crazy

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was thinking of the connection between Clint and Tony as a developing friendship, but as I reread it, I decided it could definitely be read as pre-slash. Feel free to take it whichever way you would like.

The first time Clint sees Stark after the Battle of Manhattan, he almost breaks his nose walking into one of the helicarrier’s doors. Thankfully, the only people who see his stumble are easily intimidated into silence, but he can't enjoy the power trip because he might be going crazy.

_Because the archer is 70% sure that there are wings growing out of the billionaire’s back._

Clint's first thought (after _ouch,_ that is) is that there's some sort of weird magic still in his head, except he can't say anything to SHIELD because a) he's already been poked and prodded enough; and b) what is he supposed to say?

There’s nothing Clint _can_ say that will turn out well. Either he’s seeing things and about to be locked up for being nuts, or Stark is keeping one hell of a secret that could get _him_ locked up for maybe not being human.

Clint may not know Stark very well, but Phil definitely likes him, and Clint has spent enough time with him to know that the genius doesn't deserve to be disappeared into some lab somewhere, never to be seen again.

The maybe-wings stay on Clint's mind for the rest of the day, even through training with Natasha and some of the new recruits. If Tasha notices his distraction, she keeps it to herself, and she doesn’t ask why Clint is so interested in getting a peek at Stark during the billionaire’s afternoon meeting with Fury.

Unfortunately, the meeting is a bust because some idiot pushes the wrong button at the wrong time, and suddenly they’re about to launch missiles at Arkansas or something. Needless to say, Fury is not pleased, and the echo of his displeasure rings loudly and long enough that by the time the Director has thoroughly informed the agent of his incompetence, Stark needs to leave for another meeting and doesn’t chat with the other man at all.

It’s only after the genius leaves that Clint realizes that he’d been standing only a few feet away from Stark that entire time.

(Actually, it’s probably for the best that he didn’t notice. Staring after the man like a lovelorn teenager while surrounded by SHIELD operatives was just asking for trouble.)

<> <>

As it turns out, the meetings between Stark and Fury are actually negotiations for the Avengers to be housed at Stark Tower.

Clint learns this when he returns from a quick in-and-out mission to find that his things have been moved to the tower in his absence, which means that he awkwardly shows up at Stark’s door at 3:00 in the morning. Stark seems to have expected him, though, because the building's AI immediately guides him to a room that looks bigger than all of Clint's SHIELD-assigned rooms combined.

It's nice, and Clint will be sure to appreciate it (and figure out what to do about Stark) after he sleeps for approximately fourteen hours.

(The mission was easy; jet lag, though, was the _worst_.)

By the time Clint rouses a day later, the resident billionaire has left town for two weeks; the only good news is that it gives Clint the opportunity to convince himself that maybe this wings thing is just leftover mental mojo from the Tesseract, and it will be gone by the time Stark comes home.

(It isn't. It makes living with the guy...tricky.)

On one hand, the tower is amazing, though Tony is so busy that the other Avengers hardly see him. On the other, because the genius just seems to randomly pop up out of nowhere when they least expect him, Clint _still_ gapes like a fish every time he comes across the other man. It's obvious enough that Thor has started paying close attention every time both he and Stark are in the same room together, and Natasha definitely knows that something is going on, even if she’s keeping her opinions to herself.

The one that makes Clint the most nervous, though, is JARVIS, who the archer _knows_ is so much more than just an electronic butler. It's true that JARVIS has been nothing but perfectly pleasant towards each of them, but all of them have also noticed the subtle difference between the AI’s responses in public and in the Avengers’ private rooms. In short, if JARVIS isn’t sentient, Clint will eat one of his own arrows. Of course, if the AI is aware, that means that JARVIS has probably also noticed what’s going on, and there’s no telling what or when he will tell his creator about the creepy way Clint keeps watching him.

(If he wasn't already otherwise engaged, JARVIS would be an excellent interrogator; he hasn't even said a word, and Clint already wants to spill his guts to the AI.)

<> <>

Surprisingly, it’s Thor who confronts Clint first, two months after they’ve all settled into the tower together. Clint has just gotten back from another mission and is grabbing a quick snack before bed, while Thor is leaving for a trip to Asgard when they cross paths in the kitchen.

The Asgardian has been cheerfully carrying the majority of the conversation between them for the last fifteen minutes when he offhandedly mentions their billionaire benefactor and Clint (who had already been daydreaming about the mesmerizing way the man’s wings seemed to rustle even without a breeze) drops his spoon.

Thor smirks and pins him with a look. “What do you see when you look at Anthony?” the god asks, after a beat of silence.

Clint winces, noticeably. He considers lying anyway. “I don’t—“

“You have heard of me speak of Valhalla, yes?”

“Asgardian heaven, sure.”

Thor makes a face like he doesn't care for that simplification, and Clint has a second to wonder if he’s maybe offended him before Thor continues anyway. “Sometimes, there are great warriors who have struggled for so long in their lives that when they finally reach Valhalla, they do not feel worthy of their rest and choose instead to continue their work with the living,” Thor explains, watching his companion carefully. “I have a feeling that Anthony is one of these.”

Okay, Clint can see that. “No offense, but what does that have to do with me?”

“It is said that those who have been touched by such a death carry a mark, and those who have the sight can perceive the blessing that has been left behind.”

“But why me?” he presses.

Thor shrugs, and then reaches over to clasp Clint’s shoulder. “Perhaps the mind stone thought you worthy of the gift. Now, what is it that you see?”

This time, Clint tells him about the wings.

<> <>

The universe must have been waiting for the moment Clint spilled his guts because suddenly, he is seeing their resident billionaire everywhere: in the gym in the middle of the night; in the common room at 4:00 in the afternoon; outside a diner mostly frequented by overworked SHIELD grunts at 10:30 in the morning.

At first, Clint thinks that the genius is following him, but Stark ( _Call me Tony already, would you? Every time you call me Stark I get the urge to look behind me for my old man)_ looks surprised the first few times they run into each other, and then suspicious, like he thinks that Clint might be following _him._

Whatever Stark ( _Tony_!) might think of their run-ins, though, it doesn't stop him from spending time with Clint whenever they meet. It doesn't seem like Tony is seeking him out, but the genius never hesitates to rearrange his schedule for Clint when they happen upon one another. Rather than making the staring-at-wings thing more awkward, however, Clint finds it easy to focus on the way Tony's hands move or the way his face lights up when he he explains one of his (seemingly endless) ideas.

Clint can still see the wings, of course—especially in flashes out of the corner of his eye—but there’s so much else to focus on that he hardly remembers that they're there most of the time. It’s nice.

(So is Tony, for that matter.)

<> <>

Things are going so well between he and Tony that Clint is genuinely caught off-guard when JARVIS traps him in the elevator a couple of months later.

“My apologies, Agent Barton, for the slight delay, but I would be remiss in my duties if I did not enquire as to your intentions towards Sir.”

Despite the fact that he should have been expecting this, Clint isn't sure what to say. “I like Tony,” he offers lamely, for lack of something better to say.

“That may be, but given the nature of your work and your connection to SHIELD, I must question whether your attentions are more personal or professional.”

Oh. Clint likes Tony because the genius is interesting, and clever, and generous, and— _Oh._ Well, it’s not like Clint was watching Tony for SHIELD, but the other thing... _that_ is something to think about later, when he isn’t being held hostage by an overprotective AI. For now, how does he tell said AI that, according to Thor, at least, his master gave up eternal rest for them? “Have you noticed anything...different about him since the whole wormhole thing?”

JARVIS pauses in what Clint hopes is a thoughtful way, rather than an excuse-me-while-I-fire-up-the-lasers sort of way.

“My sensors are capable of registering many frequencies of light that are unobservable to the human eye,” the AI answers, just as carefully as Clint’s question.

_Yes._

The archer almost deflates with relief. “Do you think I should tell him?”

“Sir has been exceedingly busy in the past few months, and I hesitate to add any undue stress. He has, however, been much amused by your recent encounters. Perhaps if you continue to cultivate your friendship…”

 _He will eventually trust you enough to believe it_ , JARVIS doesn’t say.

“Might I suggest visiting Sir in his workshop? Taking him a sandwich would be a good first step.”

Now that the AI mentioned it, Clint _was_ kind of hungry, and he was curious to know whether all of the crazy rumors he’d heard about Tony’s workshop were true. “Take me to the kitchen, JARVIS. Maybe you can help me build a sandwich?”

“Of course, Agent Barton. I know just what Sir likes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, a little twist on wingfic; it took me forever to think of something that wasn’t angels.
> 
> The next two fics in this series will be posted on Monday and Wednesday. One is a Bucky/Tony story with daemons, and the other is Phil/Tony with a sort-of apocalypse. I’m too lazy to look and see which one I’m posting on which day. Hope to see you there, and thanks for reading!


End file.
